The Only Star Of The Sky
by Squishicus
Summary: Starfire wants Robin to see she likes him. Robin, well, he's the same way. Starfire leaves and Robin wants her back, but how? R&R No flamies please!
1. Default Chapter

This is a little Starfire Robin fic. It's really little, so no flamies please! It's my first Starfire Robin Fic!! **Proudly and in-a-matter-of- factly**  
  
Disclaimer: This weirdo does not own the Teen titans show or any of its characters!!  
  
HEY!  
  
Starfire sat at the table. Robin was all goggle-eyed and Starfire was confused. Why does he stare at me like that? She thought. Starfire looked at him in worry.  
  
"What is the matter, Robin? When a male specimen on my stares at a female specimen, that means that he is unhappy with the way the female looks. Do I look ok?"  
  
Robin snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Star you look fine!"  
  
Starfire smiled.  
  
"I am glad to hear you say that, Robin."  
  
She rose up.  
  
"I think I will retire to my room."  
  
Her hair shifted in front of her face as she rather quickly left. Robin blinked.  
  
"Was it something I said?"  
  
Where once was light, now darkness falls..  
  
Where once was love, love is no more..  
  
Starfire brushed her hair away from her face. She had never felt so in tune with herself. Raven was meditating on Starfire's bed when she arrived in her bedroom and Starfire closed the door, leaving herself and Raven in complete darkness. Raven opened her eyes.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Starfire squeaked.  
  
"Raven, don't do that!!"  
  
Raven gently flew off the bed and walked in front of her. Starfire felt like she would collapse.  
  
"Raven, please leave, I wish to be alone." Raven walked out quietly.  
  
"Suit yourself." Starfire gently closed the door, tears trailing on her cheeks. She felt her tears and nervously walked over to her bed.  
  
Don't say, goodbye.  
  
Don't say, I didn't try.  
  
Starfire sat on her bed, looking at the mirror across from her bed. Her face was so different, her hair, so different, her face, her talk; her ways of living were nothing but memories now. She stared at the make up that sat upon her dresser. Her clothes were all different from everyone else's. Her make up hardly showed and her eyes were emeralds. Emeralds! That just made her fall on the floor and cry. She was so different, so how did she ever fit in?  
  
These tears you cry, have come too late.  
  
Take back the lies, the hurt and blame.  
  
Starfire looked at a picture on her counter top. It was a picture of her and Robin, goofing off with a bag of cotton candy. She smiled slightly.  
  
'I remember that. That was so much enjoying. I never felt so free.' She smiled and stared at the picture. Robin was very close to her with a root beer in his hand and a giant grin on his face. She stared and her smile faded.  
  
"How I long for us to be closer, Robin." she gently whispered, her hand going closer to her heart as she allowed a few tears to fall. She took the make up and smashed it in her fingers and in rage threw it at the wall. In the end, she destroyed her room. The bed was flipped over and her dresser was split in half. She quietly left her room, leaving a snapped picture of herself and Robin.  
  
And I will weep.  
  
When I face the end alone.  
  
I am lost. I can never go home..  
  
Starfire flew down to the city. What a strange place, this world. the planet called earth. Starfire landed on the ground and looked beside her. A little boy was running away from something.  
  
"MOMMY MOMMY!!!!!!" The little boy cried as a band of robbers tried to take the little bear he was holding onto. Starfire gently picked the young boy up and then flew on the top of a building.  
  
"What troubles you, young male specimen?" The little boy was shakey and crying.  
  
"Mommy gave me this teddy bear and I named it Blinky. when we were going out to eat, mommy got hurted real badly and, and." the little boy cried. Starfire rubbed his back.  
  
"Do not worry, little male specimen. I too have come across these troubles." The little boy hugged Starfire and she hugged him back, feeling like she'd known him her whole life. She picked up the teddy bear and giggled.  
  
"You call this cute animal full of fluff Blinky?"  
  
The little boy nodded.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Starfire had held one of these before, and it wasn't as heavy. That band of robbers sure looked like some people she knew too. One was in complete black, one was small, and disappeared like a cat with a mouse trap, one was a male specimen, who was small and sure reminded herself of him. and one big one. Four people. She opened the little pouch on the teddy bear and something stabbed her, drawing blood. Starfire quickly pulled her hand out and healed it. She did it again and pulled it out. It was a giant diamond. Starfire gasped.  
  
"Little male specimen, what is your name?"  
  
"My name's Hector!"  
  
Starfire showed him the giant diamond, and he wanted to touch it, but she wouldn't let him. She thought of Robin, put the young boy back on the ground and walked around. Hector followed her.  
  
"Whats your name?"  
  
Starfire sadly glanced over at him.  
  
"My name's Starfire."  
  
"THE Starfire?!"  
  
Starfire sadly nodded. She was THE Starfire. No one could replace her, but the Teen Titans would probably already have a new member by next week. She nodded.  
  
"Aren't you that gothy one?"  
  
Starfire looked down at him.  
  
"Do I look that way to you, Hector?"  
  
He slowly nodded.  
  
"You look sad, is anything wrong?"  
  
"A young man I like does not receive the feelings as a lover, but a friend. Only a friend. I left the Teen Titans hoping to get away from him, but he still haunts me."  
  
Hector nodded.  
  
"If you're a super hero, can I be your side-kick??? Please!!?"  
  
She smiled slightly and looked down at him.  
  
"We can travel together, and if you would like, you can be my side-kick."  
  
The little boy hugged her.  
  
"YAY!!!!!"  
  
Starfire smiled. Maybe her life wasn't going to be so bad after all. But what about that diamond?  
  
R&R No flamies please! 


	2. A Surprising Fight

I am SO sorry it took so long to update................ ;;  
  
Cool Cat – Thank you! this is my first TT fic, and its so great knowing no one hated it   
  
Chelsea - Its not a one shot! : D you think I'd leave you hanging forever?  
  
‡ - You remind me of Raven. : D She will be returning, so have no fear (don't ask, I'm feeling spazzy)  
  
Brave Raven - Yes. The story so far needs a better plot, but do not despair! All the Teen Titans shall have their Moments with Starfire. She'll just be hidden. : D  
  
Rainna Max - Tis an honor to hear you say that. I thank you. I'm bursting with confidence! : D  
  
Chibi Momoko – You haven't seen anything yet.   
  
StarfireRox23 - I know that but it wouldn't surprise me if she suddenly started saying it. Ya never know! : D  
  
Xan-thip-pe – I'll update soon, Xanny!   
  
Thank you for your continued patronage. Please read and review and I'll update as soon as I can.   
  
!#$#%$%&&()(!#$#%$%&&()(!#$#%$%&&()(!#$#%$%&&(  
  
Robin sat on the long couch, looking very troubled. He loved Starfire, he wanted to hold her, kiss her, be with her all the time, and even more than that, he wanted t protect her, but lately she's been avoiding him. Robin didn't know what to do.  
  
"Yo, robin.................."  
  
He thought he heard his name but wouldn't pay attention. He narrowed his eyes and thought for a few minutes more before Beast Boy threw a bucket of water on his head. Robin, in surprise, turned around and pinned Beast Boy to the wall with his cool little gadgets. Beast Boy sweatdropped and eyed the sharp object next to his ear.  
  
"Dude, Robin!" Beast boy said uncomfortably as he edged away from the sharp objects around him. As he looked, he saw a frame of himself and shuddered. Raven and Cyborg were also looking surprised, them being right there in the doorway.  
  
"What do you guys want??"  
  
"Have you seen Star?" Cyborg started and kept going, continuing quickly so Robin wouldn't interrupt him.  
  
"We haven't seen her all day, except Raven, who was forced out of Starfire's room after trying to find out what was wrong. We looked in Starfire's room, and it was empty with this."  
  
Cyborg held up a small picture, of Starfire and Robin, close together, Starfire with a little bottle of mustard in her hang and Robin with a root beer, and a cotton candy bag in the middle. Robin looked horrified.  
  
"Search the tower! We've got to find her!"  
  
So they all searched the tower in an attempt to find her, but none came back victorious. Robin looked petrified.  
  
"Maybe she went into the city! Remember how she got lost there once? Well, she might just be lost, trying to find something in one of the shops there."  
  
Robin nodded and they took off for the city. Robin was scared.  
  
'Star, where are you??'  
  
!#$#%$%&&()()!#$#%$%&&()()!#$#%$%&&()()!#$#%$%&  
  
Starfire's heart sunk with every step she took with this small boy. Blinky was dragged along the ground as he happily wandered around, showing Starfire everything that was in sight. Hector looked excited to be with Starfire, but Starfire looked a little disappointed that she left the Tower. She was on her own now, and it was better if she remained undiscovered but the rest of the team.  
  
"Hector, can we take a break? I'm rather tired."  
  
"Yup! I'm gonna go over on the big kids park. Watch this!"  
  
And the small boy started to play with his friends on the playground. Starfire thought she heard her name once or twice but she guessed she didn't.  
  
"STARFIRE!"  
  
She turned around. There, standing right in front of her very eyes, was Robin. She looked alarmed. Robin started to walk over to her, smiling at her a little.  
  
"I'm so glad we found you Star. We missed you."  
  
"I am sorry, Robin, but I am no longer a Teen Titan. I have.................quit."  
  
"You quit??"  
  
Starfire weakly nodded. Her stomach was twisted in everyway possible and then some.  
  
"I am sorry, Robin........... I do not wish to see you, or any of the Titans, ever again."  
  
"Starfire, wait. Please, tell me why! Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I am nothing more than a girl who has feelings for you, Robin."  
  
She got up and walked over to the playground calmly. Robin ran after her.  
  
"Hector, it is time for leaving." Starfire said with a serious tone. Hector waved goodbye to all his friends and Starfire picked him up. Turning to Robin and smiling a little bit, she started to fly in the air.  
  
"STARFIRE!"  
  
Almost that instant, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy came in. Raven and Beast Boy flew up to her and grabbed her legs. Starfire's eyes glowed green and she kicked them off. Beast Boy grabbed her by the waist and suddenly she stopped. Starfire's body glowed a threatening green color and kicked him in the gut, turning around, eyes looking pained and angry at the same time. All Robin could do was stare, as Starfire's body suddenly gave off a threatening reddish color. She stared down at them and then at Beast Boy, who was holding his stomach like he was just sliced open. Raven was trying to tend to him and flashed daggers at Starfire. Angrily, She flew up to Starfire and prepared to attack. Starfire put Hector down and her hair flew in one direction and then another as the wind changed its direction. Robin stared horrified as the two girls on his team prepared to attack eachother.  
  
"Raven! Starfire! You're both on the same team, you've got to calm down!"  
  
Starfire lowered her hands and looked down at Robin. She smiled slightly and flew down. She approached Robin, put her shoulder on his arm and said one thing.  
  
"I am sorry. Goodbye Robin."  
  
"Starfire? Why? Why are you doing this?"  
  
Starfire's smile faded.  
  
"I have a new life ahead of me, a normal, teenage life, with a new home, new friends, and family."  
  
Hector walked over and leaned on Starfire's leg. Robin, in anger, grabbed Starfire's arms and yelled at her, tears easily seen on his face.  
  
"STARFIRE! STOP!"  
  
"Yo, Robin! You're hurting her!"  
  
Starfire could feel Robin's fingers digging into either side of her arm, and felt the blood trickle on her arms. She cried out in pain.  
  
"Stop it, you big bully!"  
  
Hector's eyes glowed a bright orange and hit Robin in the stomach, making him fly back with Starfire. Robin held Starfire against him to protect her, but Starfire didn't. She switched their places so she got rammed into the wall instead of Robin. Her eyes widened and returned to their normal green color and she cried out in pain. The blood on her arms dripped onto the ground. Hector ran over and helped Starfire up, suddenly turning into an older, and more charming man. He picked Starfire up and looked at a stunned Robin.  
  
"You don't deserve Starfire. What have you ever done for her that makes you think you deserve her? You just slammed her into the wall, and made her bleed! You're hurting her, Robin! Stop! I'm taking her with me. She doesn't need to be around people like you. People who will hurt her."  
  
Beast Boy twitched in anger.  
  
"I'm NOT human!"  
  
No one cared. Beast Boy sighed and slumped over. His stomach hurt more than anything else he had ever felt. Star could kick hard. REAL hard.  
  
Robin pleaded to this Hector person.  
  
"Stop! You don't know what you're doing!"  
  
"I know better than you what a tameranian girl needs. Friends, family, hopes and dreams, and she doesn't need people that will hurt her, like you, Robin."  
  
Starfire held her arms in pain. Why was she doing this? Why did it hurt more than it should have? She felt some warm arms around her, holding her in his gentle arms. Was this Robin, or someone else?  
  
!#$#%$%&&()()!#$#%$%&&()()!#$#%$%&&()()!#$#%$%&  
  
Me: :D Well, the story is going pretty well if I say so myself.   
  
Starfire: Arms............ immense pain.....................  
  
Robin: ((in my face, glaring at me)) why did I have to do THAT?! ((snorts out steam from his nose))  
  
Me: Because I am the AUTHORESS! And you shall do as I say. Well, in my story. D Now what shall I do with a naughty Roby-Poo like you?  
  
Kitty: MEOW!  
  
Me: ((smirks))  
  
Robin: No................NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ((runs))  
  
Kitty: ((chases him)) Where ya going roby-poo? Aren't you going to stay with me?  
  
Robin: Make it stop MAKE IT STOP!  
  
Me: No more fighting against me, okay?  
  
Robin: ANYTHING!!!  
  
Kitty: ((disappears))  
  
Starfire: ((fell asleep))  
  
Robin: ((sits by Starfire and strokes her head, every so often glaring at me))  
  
Me: Isn't that the most Kawaii thing you've ever seen?  
  
Everyone: oo you need a life.  
  
Me: But where do I get one? The stores around my house don't have any lives. ;;  
  
Robin: R&R, don't flame, my cape can only take so much ;-; 


End file.
